retour vers le passé
by hidelegenie
Summary: Tout commença lors d'une belle journée, Conan était alors loin de savoir le drame qui était sur le point de le frapper!


Chapitre 14 : une vie compliquée en tant que Subaru

- c'est le moment d'arrêter de jouer les fantômes, n'Est-ce pas ? … Shinichi Kudo,

- alors vous saviez ?

- quand Tu m'as donné les clés de ta maison, le premier jour ou tu m'as vu déguisé, tu as dit que le locataire s'était absenté, pour une affaire urgente, quelqu'un qui devrait partir pour une affaire urgente, ne confierait certainement pas ses clés de maison a un gamin, mais pourquoi as-tu demandé a la fille du détective mouri, de dire que celui qui vivait dans cette maison était un étudiant banal nommé kinichi

- la première fois que je vous ai vus déguisés, Haibara a ressenti la pression des hommes en noirs, mais elle était parti, a ce moment je me suis dit que c'était peut-être vous, mais je préférais le prouver, puis finalement, lorsque moi et mes amis avons été kidnappés, vous nous avez retrouvés grâce aux lunettes radar alors que je ne vous en avais jamais parlé, donc quelqu'un vous en a parlé, certainement l'agent jodie, ce n'est pas tout, la première fois que j'ai vu sera, elle m'a appelle Conan, donc quelqu'un lui avait parlé de moi, j'ai remarqué qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup, et quelle avait quitté le japon il y'a quatre ans juste quand vous êtes entre dans l'organisation, et en entrant dans sa chambre l'autre jour j'ais vu des photos de vous

- quand j'ai infiltré l'organisation il y'a trois ans, J' ais envoyés sera et ma mère aux États-Unis pour les protéger, puis après ma prétendue mort, le FBI en envoyant mes effets personnels a envoyé une photo que j'avais prise il y'a longtemps avec toi, ta mère, la sœur d'akemi et tes amis ou je demandais a sera et a mon frère, de la protéger s'il m'arrivait quelque chose car c'était

la dernière demande d'akemi,

- bien joue, frangin,

- frangin ? S'étonna Conan

Le sniper s'approcha de Conan, commença a enlever son écharpe, et son bonnet, puis Conan reconnut... shuukichi haneda - ca faisait longtemps, n'Est-ce pas ? Conan Edogawa,

- oui comment allez-vous monsieur haneda ?

- bien mais j'ai arrêté de jouer aux Shougis

- pourquoi? S'étonna conan

- depuis 10 ans que je vis au japon, Ce n'était pas facile, mais je voulais me rapprocher de yumi et voir comment shuichi s'en sortait face a l'organisation

- Il y'a 10 ans nos parents, sera, et shuukichi sont venus vivre au japon, moi je suis resté aux États-Unis pour entrer au FBI, il y'a 5 ans après la mort de notre père je me suis porté volontaire pour infiltrer l'organisation… et le venger, apprit akai

- quoi, vous voulez dire que votre père ? S'étonna Conan

- oui, notre père était un agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur l'organisation, il l'a même infiltre, pour découvrir des informations sur eux c'est grâce a lui que nous avons pu obtenir les noms de chaques membres de l'organisation, mais malheureusement leur boss « anokata » qui a tout découvert, sur l'infiltrations de notre père, l'a réduit au silence il a juste

Eu le temps de nous donner une liste sur tous les membres de l'organisation, et sur leurs bases, bases qui ont ensuite été bien évidemment détruites par l'organisation, après ca je suis entré dans l'organisation, et j'ai rencontré akemi mais quand bourbon a découvert que j'étais un agent du FBI, je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'organisation puis a la suite de ca akemi est morte assassiné par ces types, j'ai alors juré de traquer ces loups jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et je continuerais jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient détruits

chapitre 21 : une base sécurisée

¼ heure plus tard la voiture arriva à l'entrepôt qui servait de base a l'organisation, il était comme l'avait dit akai, un vieil entrepôt abandonné que personne n'aurait suspecté qu'il puisse être une base de l'organisation, il vit que shuukichi, sortit un ordinateur de la boite a gants .

- que faites vous?

- Je me connecte a leur ordinateur, répondit celui-ci,

- mets ca, cool kid c'est un micro qui envoie des signaux directement a l'ordinateur, dit akai .

- le point bleu c'est vous, s'il y'a quelqu'un qui s'approche de vous il y'aura un point rouge, quand vous aurez pénétré dans cette base je vous préviendrai si quelqu'un s'approche de vous

Et je vous guiderai jusqu'à la salle ddes archives

- je compte sur toi, frangin, dit akai qui méta un micro dans son oreille, allons y cool kid, dit-il

- Conan et akai sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et remarquèrent que c'était une porte blindée, a côté ils remarquèrent un appareil a empreintes digitales .

-tiens, tiens un afis policier, c'est très intelligent dit akai

- oui ca sert à enregistrer des empreintes digitales dans une base de données, quand un membre veut entrer dans cette base il lui suffit de présenter sa main pour etre reconnu et entrer dedans, de cette manière aucun membre étranger a l'organisation ne peut entrer .

- shuukichi peux tu entrer dans leur base de données, et déverrouiller l'afis, s'il te plait

- pas de problème, il me suffit d'entrer ton nom dans la base de données et il ne te restera plus qu'a mettre ta main devant, ce sera comme si tu étais encore dans l'organisation, ca y'est c'est fait .

Akai mis sa main devant l'afis et ouvrit la porte,

Akai et Conan entrèrent dans la base puis la porte se referma .

Chapitre 22 : dernières découvertes sur la famille akai

Conan et akai parcoururent les couloirs , a la recherche de la salle des archives puis Conan demanda :

- dites Est-ce que sera est votre unique sœur ?

- que veux-tu dire ?

- j'ai vu une photo d'elle avec une petite fille, qui vous ressemblait,

- oh, tu veux dire Emily ?

- Emily ?

- Emily akai, il y'a 15 ans mes parents ne s'entendaient pas très bien, et mon père s'était remarié avec une femme française puis il a eu un enfant, quand mon père a infiltré l'organisation,ma demie sœur y'est entrée également mais quand elle était sur le point de se faire prendre elle a pris le poison nommé aptx 4869, car mon père avait trouvé un flacon de ce poison et lui a donné et elle l'a bu mais finalement ca a eu l'éffet inverse, quand elle est revenue au japon, elle a hébergé Emily chez elle et a cherche un antidote au poison, elle a pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, tout comme shuukichi mais il a changé de nom avec les tournois de Shougis, même si sera, Emily, et moi ressemblons plus a notre père sur la couleur et la forme des yeux, shuukichi est celui qui lui ressemble le plus

- en fait, sera aussi connait mon identité,

- comment ca ?

la première fois que je l'ai vu elle a dit, « comme cet enfant je suis détective »

- ce n'était pas la première fois cool Guy, vu que vous étiez ensemble a l'école élémentaire .

- Sera n'était pas avec moi a l'école élémentaire ?

- tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir mais quand j'ai rencontré ta mère elle m'a dit que tu avais été a l'école élémentaire il y'a 10 ans, a la même période que sera, je le sais car j'allais toujours la chercher a la sortie de l'école, et je te voyais quand ta mére venait te chercher

(« je vois, si sera m'a montré cette photo c'était parce que elle espérait que je la reconnaîtrais

Chapitre 23 : A la recherche de l'antidote

Alors qu'il continuèrent a marcher, akai entendit la voix de shuukichi dire :

Quelqu'un arrive sur votre gauche, frangin .

Akai remarqua que celui qui arriva était bourbon, il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres, puis son téléphone sonna .

Allo, vermouth? quoi revenir mais pourquoi? Le boss est Arrivé et il veut que je lui fasse un compte rendu de mon enquête sur akai? bien j'arrive tout de suite .

Suite a ca il partit de l'autre côté, quand akai s'assura que bourbon était parti, il se tourna vers Conan et dit :

Pas mal tes gadgets, cool Guy, mais je suis surpris que tu ais le numéro de téléphone d'un membre de l'organisation dans ton téléphone !

J'avais pas le choix, après ce qui m'était arrivé dans le camion réfrigéré, ran voulait impérativement que j'ai le numéro d'Amuro s'il m'arrivait autre chose vu qu'il nous avaient sauvés, si j'avais refusé elle aurait eu des soupçons .

- en effet, on a intérêt a se dépêcher avant qu'ils remarquent la supercherie, eh frangin, Est-ce que on est prêt de la salle des archives?

- Environ a 500 mètres sur votre gauche

Il se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée, et tournèrent a gauche, puis cinq minutes plus tard, la voix de shuukichi dit :

- c'est bon c'est la salle ou sont stockées les archives .

Conan et akai entrèrent, la salle était bien rangée les murs étaient construits en béton, il y'avait des dossiers qui traitaient d'expériences faites par l'organisation, Conan se souvint qu'Haibara Lui avait dit que l'organisation utilisait des cobayes pour leurs expériences, Conan et akai cherchèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent pas les données sur l'aptx, en observant le reste de la salle conan vit un ordinateur sur le bureau, il l'alluma, puis il vit qu'on demandait un mot de passe, il essaya les noms des membres de l'organisation, anokata mais aucun ne marcha, (« je dois trouver le mot de passe pour entrer dans cet ordinateur et avoir les données du poison, pensa Conan »)

Chapitre 24 : un mot de passe bien pensé

Conan chercha toujours a savoir quel était le mot de passe,

Tout comme akai .

- réfléchissons un petit peu, les mots de passe de l'organisation sont quasiment toujours basés sur Sherlock holmes dit akai

- la dernière fois que j'ai du trouver un mot de passe il y'avait un indice, le détective incomplet, comme a la base Conan Doyle voulait appeler son héros sherrinford holmes, mais qu'il a changé au tout dernier moment pour l'appeler Sherlock holmes, le mot de passe ne pouvait être que sherrinford .

- oui, donc, ce mot de passe a surement un rapport avec holmes .

- d'ailleurs, vous vous êtes inspiré de lui pour simuler votre mort, non ?

- oui, en effet, quand j'ai compris le plan qu'ils allaient mettre au point pour forcer hidemi hondou a me tuer j' ai choisi de l'imiter …

- (« l'imiter? pensa Conan »)

- (« et si ? » pensa akai)

puis il se regardèrent et pensèrent a la même chose

- « je vois c'est pour ca qu'ils ont choisi ce nom pour cette base » pensa Conan »

- « c'était un mot de passe très bien pensé » dit akai

Soudain Conan se précipita vers l'ordinateur commença a taper quelque chose, valida son mot de passe, puis la page d'accueil s'ouvrit, il tapa dans la barre de recherche du menu démarrer, « données APTX » appuya sur entrée et la page s'afficha .

- « les données sur l'aptx, je vais pouvoir redevenir moi-même, » pensa Conan .

- allo frangin on a trouve les données sur l'aptx, frangin ? T'es la ?

- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de parler, pour l'instant, dit une voix froide dans leur dos, Conan et akai se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face a bourbon qui pointa une arme sur eux .

Chapitre 25 : une soirée mouvementée

- je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pénètrerais dans une base de l'organisation aussi surveillée, quand j'ai reçu cet appel, j'ai compris que vous étiez dans la base, étant donné que j'ai le numéro de vermouth dans mon portable son nom aurait du s'afficher quand le téléphone a sonné, mais pourtant il y'avait marqué inconnu, donc c'était forcement quelqu'un d'autre, quand j'ai compris que c'était toi, j'ai compris que tu devais avoir un complice a l'extérieur, pour te guider dans la ba

mais ton complice est déjà neutralisé .

Derrière akai et Conan bourbon put voir que l'ordinateur était allumé, et sur la page d'accueil .

- je vois que vous avez réussis a trouver le mot de passe pour accéder a nos fichiers, une chance que je sois arrive au bon moment .

- « c'est surtout une chance qu'on ait pu fermer la page sur les données de L'APTX avant que bourbon ne le remarque, » pensa Conan soulagé )

- maintenant j'ai une question, comment avez-vous trouvé ce mot de passe

- le nom de cette base, dit akai

- quoi ?

- , si on décompose ca donne le 4ème mois de l'année, autrement dit avril, puis le 1.89.1 désigne l'année 1891, donc avril 1891, or dans l'univers de Sherlock holmes, il n'ya qu'un fait majeur qui ait eu Lieu en avril 1891, expliqua conan

- oui, continua akai, la bataille au cour de laquelle Sherlock holmes a simulé sa mort sur les chutes de Reichenbach, donc le mot de passe désigne forcément l'ennemi de holmes qui est mort lors de cette bataille, le napoléon du crime .

- James Moriarty, conclurent ils ensemble

chapitre 26 : la confession de Conan

Bourbon fixa akai et Conan, et dit :

Impressionnant tu es très fort Conan, toi aussi akai, quel gâchis que tu ais quitté l'organisation, tous les deux on auraient pu faire de grandes choses, si tu n'avais pas utilisé akemi pour entrer dans l'organisation, tu es peut-être tombé amoureux d'elle après mais ca ne change rien, cette mission qu'elle n'a pas pu mener a bien, c'est parce que l'organisation voulait tester sa fidélité, mais si tu n'avais pas utilisé ses sentiment pour entrer dans l'organisation, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'effectuer cette mission .

- tu n'as rien compris bourbon, cette mission n'était qu'un prétexte…pour tuer akemi .

- quoi ?

- akemi était déjà condamné a mort, quand elle a reçu l'ordre d'organiser ce braquage .

- tu mens, akemi a été assassinée par l'organisation car elle n'a pas réussi a voler les 10 millions de yens .

- j'étais avec elle, Amuro, le jour de sa mort, j'avais compris que l'organisation allait tenter de la tuer, et je l'avais suivi avec un émetteur pour tenter de la sauver, avant de mourir, elle m'avait dit ou elle avait caché l'argent, et la police à réussi a arriver a temps pour récupérer l'argent avant l'organisation, avoua Conan, ce moment ou akemi miyano est morte dans ses bras était toujours gravé dans son cœur .

Akai observa Conan un moment, et se tourna vers bourbon :

- tu peux ne pas avoir confiance en moi, mais tu es obligé de croire ce que raconte cet enfant, bourbon .

Bourbon observa Conan a son tour et dit :

- je vois, c'Est-ce qui s'est passé, très courageux de ta part d'avoir avouer ca Conan, mais ca ne change rien, en te servant d'akemi pour entrer dans l'organisation tu devais savoir qu'il aurait été découvert qu'elle t'avait aide a y entrer elle était déjà condamné quand tu t'es servi des sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi, aujourd'hui tu as signé ton arrêt de mort .

Chapitre 27 : bataille explosive

- j'ai attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps akai, j'ai toujours dit que j'étais le seul qui pouvait te tuer, et aujourd'hui je vais le prouver, désolé Conan je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi, mais a présent tu sais beaucoup trop de choses, ne t'inquiètes pas quand mes collègues verront ton corps, je leur dirai que tu n'étais qu'un gamin qui est entrés alors que je m'apprêtais a descendre akai parce que tu voulais juste jouer a l'intérieur, et que le coup de feu est parti involontairement, de cette manière on ne s'en prendra pas a ran et au détective mouri

- (« mince, je viens juste de trouver les données sur l'aptx, mais comment pourrions nous en sortir, je ne peux pas utiliser la ceinture gonfle ballon, ou la montre a fléchettes tranquillisantes , comment faire)

- très bien, commençons par toi akai, tu pourras retrouver ton père et akemi dans l'autre monde, et tu pourras t'excuser d'avoir entrainé sa mort en infiltrant l'organisation .

Akai observa bourbon l'air impassible, mais Conan le vit faire des gestes de la main,

« qu'Est-ce qu'il fait, avec ses doigts, et ces signes, signes? » il regarda le mur derrière bourbon et dit « aaaaah je vois » dit Conan, avec un sourire satisfait .

Adieu akai, dit bourbon soudain on entendit une sorte de compte a rebours puis le mur derrière bourbon explosa, puis Conan en profita pour appuyer sur sa ceinture gonfle ballon, un ballon sortit il appuya sur le bouton de sa chaussure, et dit :

PRENEZ CA, dit il en envoyant son ballon, vers bourbon, qui lui fit sauter l'arme des mains, mais le mur de pierre qui avait explosé créa un éboulement devant la salle, bourbon eut tout juste le temps de s'échapper mais les pierres qui se sont entrechoquées ont crée des étincelles qui commencèrent a donner des flammes, coinçant malheureusement akai et Conan .

Chapitre 28 : le langage des signes

- comment Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir monsieur akai ?

- Je n'en ai aucunes idées Cool Guy, avoua akai

« comment Est-ce qu'on peut s'en sortir, la seule issue possible est bouchée par l'éboulement, et même si la fumée et les flammes ne peuvent nous atteindre pour l'instant étant donné que l'incendie n'a pas encore commencé ca ne va paas tarder dans un peu moins de cinq minutes, le feu va se propager jusqu'à nous nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de nous enfuir, ou alors nous allons finir grillés »)

Soudain, akai entendit la voix de shuukichi, dans son micro :

- grand frère Est-ce que vous êtes dans la salle des archives?

- oui mais l'éboulement a bloqué la porte principale, et il vaut mieux ne pas détruire a l'endroit ou il y'est sinon l'incendie va se projeter et nous allons finir carbonisé, répondit akai

- je vois écartez vous je vais vous faire sortir

- d'accord, dit akai cinq seconde plus tard le mur qui était sur la droite, explosa et Conan et akai virent shuukichi, devant eux, avec une mitraillette :

-bourbon nous a dit qu'il t'avait maitrisé, fit akai

- oui j'ai été enfermé dans le corps de la voiture, mais heureusement j'ai réussi a sortir de l'extérieur, grâce a une épingle a nourrice que j'avais sur moi, mais à présent il n'ya plus personne dans cette base, ils ont tous fuits .

Conan avait ralluma l'ordi rentra le mot de passe et rouvrit la page qui traitait des données sur l'aptx, il prit la clé USB qui était dans sa montre la rentra dans la fente a clé USB, et s'appréta a copier les données, lorsqu'ils entendirent une sorte de tremblement de terre, qui fit secouer la base .


End file.
